Facebook Laughs
by swonderful2
Summary: The Gleeks are on Facebook. Could it get any better?
1. Chapter 1

Facebook Laughs

Glee

Summary: The Gleeks on Facebook. Enough said.

Chapter 1

**Rachel Berry **Hello world!

** Santana Lopez- **Oh god, everybody evacuate! Manhands is on Facebook!

**Quinn Fabray-** Rupaul why the hell are you on Facebook? Nobody likes you.

**Artie Abrams-** Preach!

**Rachel Berry- **Santana, Quinn, I refuse to let your cruel remarks kick me off of the popular website known as Facebook. It is important that I have many terms of socalizing since I will become world famous one day for my starring roles on Broadway.

**bRittaNY S PiercE- **I found a duck, but when I took him home he disappeared. My cat is sad too because it keeps throwing up feathers.

**Santana Lopez- **B, we need to talk. And I have to fix your name again.

**Kurt Hummel **likes **Harry Potter, the Dalton Warblers, Darren Criss**_, _and **Blaine Anderson looks like Harry Freakin Potter!**

**Blaine Anderson- **I'm Harry Freakin Potter! ;D

**Kurt Hummel-** LOL 3 Breadstix?

**Blaine Anderson- **Breadstix ;)

**Santana Lopez- **Wanky ;)

**Finn Hudson-Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Hey man, come over? Halo is boring without you smashing something every 5 minutes =P

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman-** Can't sorry :'( Got a date with Berry Breadstix in an hour.

**Kurt Hummel-** Oh no! Puckerman you know I love you but I cannot have a date with Blaine when him and Rachel are still in their food fight phase!

** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman- **Yeah... I'll sacrifice amazing breadsticks for some vegan pizza… no prob…

**Kurt Hummel- **Sorry!

**Rachel Berry **is in a relationship with **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

** Mercedes Jones-** bout time white girl!

**Tina Cohen-Chang- **yay

**Will Schuester- **congratulations guys!

**Mercedes Jones** Mr. Schue has Facebook?

**Kurt Hummel- …**

** Mike Chang-…**

** Artie Abrams- ….**

** Will Schuester- **what's wrong with that?

**Mercedes Jone**s- **...**

**Blaine Anderson **DON'T YOU WANT ME BABY?

** Rachel Berry- **I was working as a waitress at a cocktail bar ;)

**Kurt Hummel- **grr….

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman- **ROAR!

**Rachel Berry- **aww Noah, don't be jealous

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** is not jealous!

**Rachel Berry- **yes you are

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman- **no

**Rachel Berry-** whatever you say darling :D

**Sue Sylvester-Quinn Fabray **you suck

**Sue Sylvester-Santana Lopez **you suck

**Sue Sylvester-Brittany S. Pierce **you are a nincompoop.

**Brittany S. Pierce-** what's that?

**Sue Sylvester- **the most beautiful girl in the world….. *evil laugh*

**Quinn Fabray- Santana Lopez **why is she nicer to B?

**Brittany S. Pierce- **when me and mike were practicing the choreagrafee (A/N: I know how to spell, don't worry) I saw my cat. but he was in a dogs mouth. i think they were playing together.

**Santana Lopez-** we need to have another talk B…

**Brittany S. Pierce**- **Kurt Hummel** boo, my cat died :'((((((((((

**Kurt Hummel-** Aww don't be sad love I'll be over in a couple of minutes, okay?

**Brittany S. Pierce-** over where?

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? REVIEWWWWWW


	2. Chapter 2

Facebook Laughs Chapter 2

**Blaine Anderson** I have a confession to make- I AM TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH KURT HUMMEL. HE IS THE MOST ADORABLE, HANDSOME PERSON IN THE WORLD!

**Kurt Hummel- **Aww Blaine! Guess what? I love you too!

**Blaine Anderson- **I would be happier about that if I hadn't been hacked by Wes…

**Kurt Hummel-** well this is awkward…..

**Blaine Anderson- **on the bright side, I _do_ love you

**Kurt Hummel-** yay

**Mercedes Jones- Blaine Anderson** if you hurt my white boy, I will unleash Sue on you.

**Sue Sylvester-** I refuse to be used as a threat by an overweight black diva that is in love with tots. But I will hurt whoever breaks Porcelain's heart. End of story.

**Blaine Anderson-** I think I will sleep with my light on tonight…

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman-** Rachel Berry, I hereby announce my unending love for you. Forever and always, I am yours. I love you. So. Much.

**Rachel Berry-** I love you too….?

**Finn Hudson-** I am in love with two people. So much. I am conflicted…\

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman- **you seriously have issues man… you need help…. From a psychiatrist… a real one not Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell…. Geez…

**Emma Pillsbury-Howell-** Noah! I will have you know I have a doctorate in psychiatry! Ugh! I am extremely disappointed in your behavior.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman-** why do you have Facebook? ….

**Emma Pillsbury-Howell-** to keep up with my friends…. And watch over my students…. In a pyschiatristy way…..

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman-** uncool…uncool…

**Finn Hudson-** could you two not have this conversation on my profile?

**Mike Chang-** I love Tina.

**Tina Cohen-Chang- **umm?

**Artie Abrams-** I love you Brittany, I love you so much. It hurts my heart how much I love you.

**Brittany S. Pierce-** I love you too Artie!

**Santana Lopez-** I am extremely irked.

**Sam Evans-** I LOVE QUINN FABRAY. LOVE RUNS THROUGH MY VEINS WITH ANY THOUGHT OF YOU, QUINN.

**Quinn Fabray-** Awh you're so sweet Sam! I love you too!

**Rachel Berry-** Has anyone noticed all of the boys have been declaring their undying love? On Facebook?

**Quinn Fabray-** actually yes, treasure trail! Although it's sweet, the boys would NEVER publicly tell us about their love.

**Mercedes Jones-** I smell a hack…..

**Brittany S. Pierce-** so Artie doesn't love me?

**Santana Lopez- **No, B, he absolutely adores you. Unfortunately for me...

**Tina Cohen-Chang- **Mike is too shy, so… yeah.

**Kurt Hummel- **How on earth did this happen?

**Mercedes Jones-** Kurt…

**Santana Lopez**- What did you do….

**Kurt Hummel **is busted….

**Rachel Berry-** Why Kurt? Why? You make us sad

**Kurt Hummel- **The world needs a little more love…

**Tina Cohen-Chang-** You hacked your own boyfriend? Damn, Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel- **No I didn't! Gay men just have bigger hearts ;)

**Blaine Anderson-** This is true… :D

**Burt Hummel** has joined Facebook.

**Kurt Hummel- **NOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

Facebook Laughs Chapter 3

**A/N- I am soooooooooo sorry i haven't updated! School was hectic, and i had this chapter written, but i never got around to uploading as my dancing interfered! My apologies! So, here you go!**

**Kurt Hummel**- It extremely pains me to say this... But... UGH I CAN'T!

**Blaine Anderson**- come on darling :) you know you can.  
**Kurt Hummel**- ... I enjoy making out with a picture of Harry Potter. There!  
**Blaine Anderson**- see? You did it Kurt! Let's break out into song and dance!  
**Kurt Hummel**- ... No. 

**Rachel Puckleberry**- like my new last name?

**Puckel Puckerman**- yes. Hate my new first name? Yes.  
**Rachel Puckleberry**- aww Noah it isn't that bad...  
**Puckel Puckerman**- Rach. Seriously.  
**Rachel Puckleberry**- well... Okay... Maybe it's a little bit stupid...  
**Puckel Puckerman**- thank you!

**Mercedes Jones**- dammit! The cafeteria RAN OUT OF TOTS. THIS CHOCOLATE THUNDER NEEDS HER TOTS!  
** Kurt Hummel**- alright bbg, I will buy you some.  
** Mercedes Jones**- thank the angel that is Kurt.  
** Blaine Anderson**- I wouldn't say Kurt's an angel... ;)  
** Santana Lopez**- Wanky :D  
** Jacob Ben-Israel**- pictures? :)  
** Blaine Anderson**- oh jacob. There are so many things wrong with you... 

**Brittany S. Pierce**- is preggnat again. The stork is back! And I took a test. I got an B for baby!  
** Artie Abrams**- sweetie, we need to talk. Soon.  
** Brittany S. Pierce**- can we name it Rainbow?  
** Santana Lopez**- go to Artie's house B. He can help you.  
** Emma Pillsbury-Howell**- Brittany, I've scheduled an appointment for you tomorrow when school starts.  
** Noah Puckleberry**- NOT A REAL PYSCHIATRIST!  
** Finn Hudson**- dude. calm yourself.

**Rachel Puckleberry**- STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICEBOX AND SUCK IT!  
** Noah Puckleberry**- Rach? Are you feeling alright?

**Rachel Puckleberry**- I've been hacked...

**Rachel Hudson**- I LOVE FINN!  
** Rachel Puckleberry**- who the heck made an account named that?  
** Finn Hudson**- ...  
** Rachel Puckleberry**- Finn.  
** Quinn Fabray**- get.  
** Noah Puckleberry**- over.  
** Rachel Puckleberry**- me.  
** Artie Abrams**- preach.

**Finn Hudson**- has been diagnosed with severe depression. Until Finn gets better, which I highly doubt, he is banned from social networking. - Carole

**Rachel Berry**- guess what?  
** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**- besides the fact that Puckleberry was confusing so we had to change it back, what else do you have to say?  
** Rachel Berry**- Quinn?  
** Quinn Fabray**- oh yeah :)  
** Rachel Berry**- H  
** Quinn Fabray**- O  
** Rachel Berry**- N  
** Quinn Fabray**- O  
** Rachel Berry**- U  
** Quinn Fabray**- R  
** Rachel Berry**- R  
** Quinn Fabray**- O  
** Rachel Berry**- L  
** Quinn Fabray**- L  
** Rachel Berry**- !  
** Quinn Fabray**- :)  
** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**- well that was a lot of notifications I didn't need...

**Santana Lopez**- I is needing some loving :(  
Brittany has Wheels, Tina has Mike, RuPaul has Puckerman, Kurt has Blaine, Q has Fish Lips, who do I have?  
** Jacob Ben Israel**- me ;)  
** Santana Lopez**- eww get a life Jew Fro!

**Carole Hudson-Hummel**- Hello :)  
** Kurt Hummel**- oh Carole, Finn is gone, so WHY? 


	4. Chapter 4

Facebook Laughs Chapter 4

A/N- i can't even come up with an explanation or an excuse for why I haven't updated. I'm such a bad person. Thank you to all of the people who still alerted this story even when I wasn't updating!

By the way, I have borrowed some characters from the fic Dalton by CP Coulter. She owns those characters. And last time I checked, I wasn't Ryan Murphy. I own nothing.

... Okay, I guess you can kill me now. *cowers*

Enjoy! I hope.

**Rachel Berry** has broken up with **Noah Puckerman**  
** Noah Puckerman-** wait, WHAT? I get home from work to THIS? What has this world come to?  
** Rachel Berry- **sorry Puckerman, but I've moved on.  
** Noah Puckerman-** what the hell!

**Brittany S. Pierce **Today I went to the library. I saw a duck eating a mouse, and the mouse was eating a book.  
** Santana Lopez-** what... the... hell?  
Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel, and 567 more people liked this comment.

**Sue Sylvester-Will Schuester ** Your hair disgusts me. All day long I can only think of the miniature elves that are baking little cookies with the massive amounts of buttery grease you apply to your monstrous curls. I hate you William Schuester.  
**Will Schuester **What? Sue, I'm not even friends with you on Facebook.  
** Sue Sylvester **I'm friends with everybody on this stupid website.

**Mike Chang **is a ninja.  
Everybody and God liked this comment.

**Blaine Warbler- Wes Warbler **Wes! STOP YELLING!  
**Wes Warbler **NO! SOMEBODY KIDNAPPED MY GAVEL! WES IS MAD!  
** Blaine Warbler **I THINK DAVID HAS GONE DEAF!  
** David Warbler **Thanks for noticing.  
** Reed Warbler **SHUT UP WES! I NEED TO CONCENTRATE ON MY ARTWORK! IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT LITTLE ASIAN MOUTH OF YOURS I WILL PERSONALLY STEAL DWIGHT'S SALT AND PUT IT IN YOUR UNDERWEAR! SHUT UP!  
** Wes Warbler** :O  
** Blaine Warbler** :O  
** Kurt Hummel **:O :O :O  
** David Warbler **:O  
** Dwight Warbler** Reed you do know if you steal my salt without permission I WILL kill you with my crossbow, right?  
** Reed Warbler **...  
** Santana Lopez** AWKWARD ;D

**Mercedes Jones** She's got both hands in her pockets, and she won't look at you, won't look at you.  
**Kurt Hummel **Don't call my name, don't call my name!  
**Blaine Warbler **ROBERTO!  
**Kurt Hummel** No, just, no.  
**Blaine Warbler** super sad face! :"(((

**Brittany S. Pierce **is now friends with **Lord Tubbington  
****Brittany S. Pierce **U no, just becuz I sed yes dusnt meen that I'm not mad at u. Cuz I no u red my dieari.  
**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** Is it possible that Brit got stupider?  
**Santana Lopez **Shut yo mouth Mohawk Boy I don't like yuu.  
**Rachel Berry **likes this comment

**Sue Sylvester** OTHER OTHER ASIAN!  
**Wes Warbler **... what.  
**Sue Sylvester** are you missing something dear? Perhaps... gavel- related? *evil laugh*  
**Wes Warbler** NOOOO! DON'T HURT HER! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
**Sue Sylvester **Who says I haven't already?  
**Wes Warbler **... (Click here to see more)

**Rachel Berry **Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been on all day, I lost my phone when I went to visit Kurt! Don't worry, we found it!  
**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Wait, WHAT? So you didn't break up with me over Facebook?  
**Rachel Berry **Umm... no? Why would I do that?  
**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **WTF. LOOK AT OUR RELATIONSHIIP STATUS.

**Rachel Berry** ARGGH! FINN HUDSON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!  
**Kurt Hummel** what did my idiotic step-brother do now?  
**Rachel Berry **HE BROKE UP WITH NOAH OVER FACEBOOK AS MYSELF! NOW I KNOW WHY MY PHONE WENT MISSING AT YOUR HOUSE. !  
**Kurt Hummel **Rachel. Deep breaths. In, out. In, out.  
**Rachel Berry **ughh...

**Nick Warbler **JUMPY YUMPY UNICORNS SKIPPING IN A COTTON CANFY HORNY HORNY HORNY HORNY UNICORNS HAVE HORNSSS! LALALALALALALAAA DODDODODODDO RUBIELALOCA OO I THINK MY LIFE IS A COLOUR YAYYYYY  
**Jeff Warbler** Nick darling, I think you're drunk again. Come cuddle wiff Jeffykins.  
**David Warbler** DAVID GET OFF MY ACCOUNT YOU KNOW I'M NOT GAY AND I MOST DEFINITELY AM NOT IN LOVE WITH NICK EVEN THOUGH HE'S A BEAUTIFUL MAN.  
**Nick Warbler **whaaaat?  
**David Warbler **riiiiiiiiiiiiight.

**Tina Cohen-Chang- Mike Chang** I love you.

**Mike Chang- Tina Cohen- Chang** I love you more!  
**Santana Lopez** YEEEEEEEEEES! ONE MORE GIANT STEP TOWARDS LITTLE ASIAN CHANG-CHANG'S!  
**Ethan Warbler **ASIAN CHILDREN?  
**Evan Warbler **CHANG-CHANG CHILDREN!


End file.
